All is Forgotten (1)
by iamshamy
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are both going through a rough patch in their relationship, this results in Amy moving out of her apartment (and perhaps leave the country for good) and into the lab she's been working at (she has 2 weeks of work left). However, Amy's life may be in danger due to the carelessness of another scientist in the building. Will Sheldon be counting down the days till death


***The Mysterious Sexy Lady* **

Amy thinking that she could surprise Sheldon with a birthday cake she had ordered (a batman cake drawn on with jam) opens the door and was taken aback at the sight of him with a woman in bed with him. Top naked, she noticed. (He usually dresses up (not down) to sleep. And at the very least have a decent shirt on. It was right to say that he did not have the habit to expose himself to hair waxing. ) Amy walks out of his room, throwing the cake into the rubbish can violently. She turns her head back to the room before storming out of the house, slamming the door shut after her.

The next morning, the group of scientist (Penny included), sat on the sofa discussing about Amy with Sheldon.

Sheldon could not believe how Amy was behaving childishly although he was a tad worried about the incident about his sleeping with another woman. (He discovered only this morning when he woke up). "I did not sleep with another woman…" He insisted.

"Than what was that Sheldon? She was after all on your bed, asleep, with you ain't it?" Penny asked. Sheldon pauses to think. "Is that called sleeping with a woman?" The group exhaled in exhaustion. They rolled their eyes as they did so. "Sheldon, what do you think this picture would do to Amy when she sees that it's not her that is in your … I don't know, hairy arms?" "Hey…" Sheldon said, about to defend himself as he straightened his posture in his seat. "Hey… what's this doing in the bin?" Leonard asked, scratching his head. He was still in his checks robe, since it was still "too early to be his waking hours."

He places the mug of tea onto the table. He bends down to pick up the white box which was tilting downwards. He opens the box. "Wow…" He looked into it. "What is it?" Penny asked, going towards him. She gasps at the sight of it. "What… what is it? A sex toy?" Bernadette asked, walking towards the box with interest. "And why - and – and - who would she send the offending sex toy to?" Sheldon asked, the only member who just got up from his seat. The gang who was surrounded Leonard looked up, giving an "it's obvious" stare at him. "It's a cake which must have been a batman one." Leonard said to Sheldon. "Why… I don't know what to say." "That's right Sheldon. You should NOT know what to be saying right now." Leonard looked back down at the cake. He read… "Happy Birthday, Sheldon…" (Everyone looked up slowly.) "Oh…" (Apparently they forgot that it's his birthday) "Why? Thank you, Leonard. I believe it's time to blow some candles and cut some cake. Now… where's the knife?"

"Dude… did you realize what you give yourself for your birthday? A kick in the arse (by getting rid of the nerd) and a – sexy woman(to possess)?" Raj asked. "Wa-wait. Hold on a minute. Okay Sheldon, how did you know Amy was here? And everything that occurred after it?" Leonard asked. "But-who else was here to give Sheldon a cake and on his birthday too? Unless…" Penny asked with a hand on her waist, turned to Sheldon and gave him a raised eyebrow. "And what about the mysterious woman you were talking about, she wasn't here when we flew here." Howard and Raj asked. Everyone looked at them. "But of course, I already have the most beautiful girl - (gets pinched on his bottom) – woman next to me." Howard said. "How do we know you're not making things up and put the batman cake into the trash can… (pause) so that you can have the whole cake to yourself?" Leonard asked, feeling that the question came out weird as he said it. "Never mind." "Oh-oh, what if sexy woman is the one to give Sheldon the cake? How did you pick up one sexy woman for yourself, Sheldon? Isn't it… unhygienic to pick things up from the street?" "Well, that's thoughtful of her." He smiled warmly. "You're not answering the right question." Penny said. Sheldon picked up the box from Leonards hands and took a fork out of the drawer. "Sheldon… don't you think it's a little dirty to … well… eat it since it just came out directly from the trash bin?" Bernadette asked. "It's not dirty because the trash can is empty and that the cake is in the box. That's what cake boxes are for." Sheldon said whispering mysteriously before walking to the couch.

*****Penny and Leonard discuss about the possibilities of Sheldon wanting to fulfil and explore "his urge" without Amy, at Penny's place.*****

"Alright, I admit, Amy for one isn't all that … attractive…" Penny said heavily and rather guiltily. Not sure if it was the right word for it. "Appetizing…" Leonard corrected. "Yeah… that. But you know, she has brought out some good in him. Before that… I can't think of anything but an annoying… kitten?" "Maybe he wants some change? Some prettier girl came his way and…" Leonard said. "Well… it's – it's pretty un-Sheldon thing to do." Penny replied. "Seeking for sex is already un-Sheldon. Maybe he wants to make it right. You know… practice makes perfect…" Leonard said knowingly. Penny played it in her thought. "Right…" She squints her eyes at him. "Look, I think we should just go look for Amy." Leonard said. "Yeah… but she wants some alone-time right now. Bernadette and I got to her apartment and she totally went aggressive, but the weird part of it was … (listen to this…) she was aggressively… quiet." "Amy? What is that supposed to mean?" "I don't know… But she did plenty of awkward silence before… but not to this extent where she made quiet seem so…" "Comfortable?" "Pleasant. For the first time." Penny said. "Wow… the outcome of this has made things interesting, Sheldon getting dirty and Amy with a zipper on her mouth." Leonard said. Penny didn't know what to say to this. But… "what if they're testing us. You know, like how they said they were having coitus and that she was carrying his child?" Penny asked. "Oh yeah…" Leonard recalled.

"Now… whom did I sleep with?" Sheldon asked himself. "The woman simply must think I'm beautiful!" "No one woman will think you're beautiful except for Amy!" Leonard answered, closing the front door shut.

"Now…Leonard, don't get too lonely… just because I attract women to my bed like flies to light… it doesn't mean you've got to bask under the light I've created. Instead, you should really try sitting in a corner like all the other boys do. For example…" Sheldon tilted his head slightly to the left where Howard and Raj were both sitting on a chair each, facing the wall.

"Don't ask us." Howard begin. "We just ask too much, don't we Howard?" Raj said. "And look, where it got us?" He continued.

Sheldon turns toward Leonard. "See… so be a good boy, and leave me be to play with my toys." "Your toys? Sheldon, are you talking about women here?" Leonard asked. "No, I'm talking about the women figurines I … ("we don't have any." Leonard added) anyway, Leonard… it's none-of-you-business-to-whom-I sleep with." "You know that you're talking about taking a woman up to bed and have… in _**your**_ words, coitus? I can't believe I'm talking about sex with you." "Oh Leonard… where do I even began? As I said, so many times before that I…" "That you're not interested in cracking the light bulb of yours although there are so many flies - oh, I'm sorry… I was wrong, I meant a fly, who clearly gives up her womanly wants in order for you to enjoy basking under your very own light?" Sheldon hunched and sighed. "Leonard, let me tell you a story…" Leonard sighed, turns his back against Sheldon and walked straight towards the wall. "Please, dear Lord help me…" Leonard began. Sheldon did a double take as a reaction to what Leonard had just said.

*****Amy's *****

"Sheldon and I have agreed to break up. Lucky for you, it's mutual. So, we don't have to break you kids up." Amy said, folding a knitted sweater. "Uh…" Penny's mouth hung open for a few seconds. "So, when are you getting back together?" Penny asked, sipping on a glass of… water. "Penny, I just said I broke up with Sheldon." "Yeah but, what about all those times where you have little fights in between, aren't they counted as break-ups too?" "Technically yeah, but this time, I have enough of everything Sheldon." "Well, sweetie, I can see how wrong Sheldon is as a person… in whole… but - " Amy sighs (exasperated) saying, "Penny, are you saying that it's okay for him to have sex with another woman when I'm his girlfriend? Did you and he know (get a hint!) how much I wanted a physical relationship?" Amy said folding a shawl. "Amy… I'm not saying - " Penny said. "Well, Sheldon is a grown man now. Clearly he knows what he is doing. If he wants to have his way with a woman who is not me – so be it." "Amy… where are you going? Are you going somewhere?" Bernadette asked as she watched Amy dragging a luminescent yellow-wheelie luggage out of her room and into the living room. "No… I mean yes… I'm moving out."

Penny sat up straight; both girls looked up at Amy before turning to look at each other. "You don't mean my place do you?"

*** **Knock Knock Knock, Sheldon… Knock Knock Knock, Sheldon…*****

Sheldon opens the door. Penny has finally caught the persistent knocking-on-the-door habit, which seemed to annoy Sheldon out of his wits end. "Well, is it true?" Bernadette came marching up from behind Penny who was still staring Sheldon in the eye. (He was looking down at her). "What's what true?" Leonard asked. "The break up with Amy… what else do you think we're talking about?" Bernadette asked looking rather offended at Leonard. "Aah… well, there's nothing else but that to talk about – (about Shamy) is there?" Penny asked, thinking about it as she walked into the room. "Come on, what's the big deal? They break up, they'll make up…" Penny and Bernadette glared at Leonard. "… for it. Later on…" He shrugs.

"Well did you know?" Penny asked, turning around to face Sheldon. "Know what?" He replied. "Who slept with you Sheldon?" Penny's patience was running fast. "If the conversation piece must continue here, I must excuse myself to look like I'm actually doing something." "Sheldon…" Penny was about to give up when the devil Bernadette said, "Stay where you are, young man! Explain the about to be - "disappearing act" of my friend's and your girlfriend's right now! … or be prepared to feel the "Bernadette's wrath…"," she screamed in her high-witch tone. Sheldon woke up in his bed cold and sweaty.

He opens his room door to find the usual gang sitting on the couch. Silent, as they were immersed with the television programme. Sheldon heaves a sigh of relieve before joining the others on the couch. (Raj is still seating on the floor).

"So… Sheldon, (Penny started. Sheldon turns to look at her, while she looks straight at the television.) I don't mean to pester you, instead, at a time like this, I would have said "thank god…" but… it seems like Amy is really serious about moving on. What are your thoughts on it?" Sheldon's eyes started scanning his brain. "…yeah, it wasn't a dream and it's still not." Bernadette said, eyes sliding to a corner looking rather malicious in intentions. "Sheldon, are you really just going to let Amy go?" Penny asked exasperated. "Are you really** NOT** letting this topic go, Penny?" Sheldon replied. "It's just that, Amy is not just gonna leave – leave, she's gonna leave on an aeroplane and possibly umm… – hop back to her mama's arms?" Penny said, this time it was her who racked her brain.

*****Penny's thoughts on the events that happen earlier that day** ***

"I-I don't know what to say," Bernadette said. "But-where are you going to go?" Penny asked rather unsure, she still thinks that Amy is moving into her place. "Penny, I'm NOT going to move to your place. So, rest assured." She lifted both her hands at chest level to reassure Penny that she wasn't moving into her personal space. "I'm going to further my education." "Wow… how far up the ladder can you go? Aren't you at the very last wrung?" Penny asked. Amy sighed, "I don't know Penny… I just… have the need to be further educated I guess." "Why? Because you're not smart enough?" Bernadette asked. Amy sighed. "Anyway, it's time for me to flap my wings and enter the world." She said as she took out a very scientific metal suitcase to place tampons and such into it. "Right…" Penny answered.

*** **Penny shakes her thoughts away** ***

"So, that's that huh? You and Amy, officially broke up." Leonard said. "Yeah…, so now, may I be excused?" Sheldon stood up to go. "What…? What happened? I mean… since when was this official?" Penny asked. "Don't ask…" Everyone else replied except for Sheldon who again, did a double-take, looking back at his friends. "Well, it must have meant something when Amy packed those bags…" Bernadette said, looking at Penny from the corner of her eye. "Oh, buck up, Penny!"

*** **Sheldon went back into his room and…*****

***Slam*** Sheldon went into his room.

*_**Slam**_*

Trusting his reflexes, Sheldon sat up in his bed to the sound of a door slam. "Leonard?" He panicked. There was no reply to his question. Thinking that it must have been a thief outside, Sheldon fumbled around the comforter for some sort of weaponry he kept beside him. (Sometimes a sword or a lightsaber was kept beside him. Just like any human being, it rested upon a pillow.) His hands came upon something. He found a body! He fell backwards and onto the floor, thinking that he either killed someone in his sleep or that of the dead body of Leonard or Raj. But… wait… he went back to fumble some more… and heard a soft moan… his hands were on the peak of something. He just didn't know what they were. He glides his hand upwards, touching a face so foreign that he knew distinctively that it didn't belong to Leonard or Raj.

"There was hair… and lots of (glossy-brunette) hair…" He thought, as he said that out to himself in the dark. He could use that line if he was summoned for questioning, Sherlock Holmes style (the era which he found quite fascinating to explore).

"At last, he switches on the light and…" Sheldon summarizes and realized that there was a woman on his bed. "Oh dear lord, this is probably just another nightmare. But without a bad guy – _**but a woman who may be naked and sleeping next to me.**_" He sped up his words before covering his mouth with his hands.

He slammed his head back onto the pillow. "Oh… this is not a dream… I must be crazy. Fatigue. Or did he just dump one of his women onto my bed?" He tied his robes on, "Raj? Leonard…?" He called out nervously. Raj must have somehow dropped off a woman into his room for some reason or another. Or perhaps… he was Raj… yeah… maybe his "science experiment" may have come true after what – three years? But why the chocolate milk skin when he could have thoroughly enjoyed Wolowitz's height (for convenience) - when in times of Amy being needy? Walking back into his room, he looked at himself in the mirror. He heaved a sigh and his smile faded (oh of course, he was hunching now). "No such luck…"

"Sheldon…" a voice drawled from under the sheets. Sheldon Cooper who was staring at his own reflection (with raised eyebrows in suspicion) contemplating the theory of Raj in Sheldon Cooper's body plausible, had turned around to face the woman on his bed. "…and who are you? Don't you think that it is a little rude to be sleeping on a stranger's bed?" He asked. "Oh... don't be such a big baby/pussy…" The woman drawled. She leaned to one side with her arm holding her head up. "Anyway, how can you not know who I am? Stop joking around, and come here…" She said, gesturing him to sleep beside her. "well… you are kind…" Sheldon said softly "but still don't know who you are… Now, please leave before I call the police." This got her attention. She shifted slightly before seating upright. "Really, Sheldon?" She looked at him in dismay. There was silence as they glared each other in the eye angrily. Sheldon did his best in glaring at her (eyes squinting) with dismay. After a while, she raged… "How could you!" She (Salma Hayek) said, getting up and out from bed, with the sheets pressed against her what must be… naked body. "I have to say, you must be somewhat of a nice warm bed companion, but also, if there is any comfort in this or to relieve you off your anger, that is the fact that I… don't remember anything of last night."

"Great! So, I slept with a man with amnesia." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Now, can you leave?" Sheldon opens the door. Biting her lip after having a good thought, her eyes lighted up. She had an idea! She threw herself onto the bed on her left, so, she was yet again leaning on one side of her body. "Well… now Sheldon, how can you ever forget me when I am your girlfriend? And yes… yes… the name is… Amy." She said the last four words huskily, a hand gripping one side of her waist as she lifted her chin up high. She was naked now. Exposed. "Amy?" He said confused but a second later, he sheltered his eyes from the bright white light that illuminated from her body.

*** **HUH!?** ***

Sheldon woke up from his nap. "It's Amy." He said to himself.

She had practically packed everything into boxes, signed the inventory list of the moving company and was all good to go – go to the lab where she still had more packing to do, and oh of course, to do her job. Who was she kidding? Yes, she still had her job to do (for the next two weeks) but she'll miss every single one of the monkey's she had worked with throughout the years. Paying them a visit wouldn't hurt right?

Right…

She had a break down. One of the other scientists in white lab coat had to literally unfold her fingers on the cages to get her out of the room as she cried buckets of tears. "Someone, handle me a mop…" One of them said sarcastically. (she was a middle-age woman with wrinkles on her faces, tied-up hair and lab goggles on) However, in an instant (like a magnet), she got what she wanted – a wooden mop handle in hand. She then handed it over to Amy, "clean up after yourself" and stormed off.

She hiccupped between sniffs. It took her fifteen minutes before she continued with her work by looking into the microscope for – she looked up. She felt thirsty; not knowing why she was feeling dehydrated out of the blue, the neurobiologist decided to grab a beaker and filled it up with tap water.

While doing so, she suspects that something was off. She inhaled; there was something in the air for sure. It wasn't gas leakage. She offs the tap and places the beaker onto the table and quickly goes over to a metal cupboard to pick up a surgical mask.

After putting on her mask, she picked up the beaker and decided examine the water contents using the microscope. She was about to prepare the instruments when the emergency bell went off. Amy jumped in fright, dropping the beaker which shattered into a million pieces. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, a black out soon followed. Amy who was calm and collected went on a search for her small black torch light. This was certainly the first black out in the entire building. To scientists, it was very important for the back-up generator to work immediately after a black-out. She was sure that her beloved monkeys were shrieking in their cages and she would have to soothe and console them (although it wasn't her duty), or jabbed them with whatever liquids she had with her. (They sure don't take black-outs or emergency bells all too well. Besides, monkeys are a potential threat when they go berserk – and in situation like this, they just might.)

With her microscopic glasses on, she picked up several syringes, a torch light and other tools prepared to fix a burnt fuse. After that's done, she set out to explore the building to which the process of doing so, felt a chill running up her spine. (This was like a Halloween nightmare her so-called "friends" pulled on her during her school days).

The whole corridor was silent. Amy flashed her torch light from one side to the other; the rooms with their white doors open (as usual), she observed, were left unoccupied and abandoned. It was as though, she was the only person who came in for work. Before long, she was getting a headache with that vibrating sound echoing in her ears. So her first stop will have to be the location where the emergency bell is, before heading towards the fuse box.

_**Where did everyone go? Where are the guards?**_ _**CCTV is common in laboratories right?**_ Amy thought to herself. Someone might have triggered something because suddenly there was a monotonous voice saying, "warning…warning…warning" and shutters were coming down. Amy panicked for a moment, where should she go? Should she go back? But she will only be going back to the starting point…

"Darn it! We're locked in!" She heard a man saying through the PA system. "Hello!?" Amy asked out loud looking up at the ceiling. "Can anyone hear me? I'm still here! I know that we're all locked in – this building… but at least, let me join you guys, wherever you are."

It has been almost a week since breaking up, with a boyish attitude, Sheldon refused to admit that he missed Amy. Deep down, he felt really lonely and miserable facing the blank screen on his computer (oh the loneliness without all the Skyping), and Amy's presence in general, she was the person whom he can confide and have an "intellectual exchange" with. But on a Wednesday, he made a sudden confession to Leonard by breaking the silence as they did their work on the laptop (to which he preferred to do so without any chit-chatting). Thoroughly confused, he confides to Leonard, "I don't understand. How… did I go to bed with a woman, whom I clearly did not sleep with." Suddenly someone came in abruptly. (Not sure why, the door was left unlocked as Sheldon liked it to be. Maybe he left it unlocked for Amy?) Wait… oh he did… lock the door because…

A persistent knocking on the door, made the interesting conversation come to an abrupt stop. Leonard cursed under his breath. He wanted to ask Sheldon if he knew who it was that he slept with already… but the person on the other side of the door was rather persistent.

Penny apparently caught up to the knocking habit, Sheldon seemed to annoy her with. "What's going on?" Leonard asked, as he had opened the door. "It's Amy… there was this life-threatening thing going on down at the lab…" "Wha-but, what do you mean "life-threatening"?" Sheldon stood up. "There was a leakage… of something… Sheldon. I'm not sure what it is though…" "I'm sure she's fine…" Sheldon turns back to his computer. "Sheldon - " "As, you know, Amy and I no longer share a relationship." "Well, that's fine with you, than Penny and I will go." "Go…?" "Check it out." "Wait. If there really is some kind of leakage… please don't come back, go straight to the hospital." But…

Sheldon was seating at the passenger seat pestering them with his nonsensical talks as Penny and Leonard sat in silence. Either rolling their eyes, clearly worried for Amy at the same time…

"Have you heard?" Bernadette asked when she spotted the three walking towards them. "What happened?" "Ohmygod, it's terrible… It's some of outbreak (bacteria) which could technically put down a person in 24 hours." "Is Amy okay?" Penny asked. "What happen'ed to her?" Raj asked. "I don't know… let's just hope that she's not in there…" Bernadette turns toward the entrance of the building. Police barricade was put up in front to bar them from entry…

A/N: I hope you have a good read and please do comment. Thank you! =)


End file.
